Talk:Black Hand
Black Hand in real life. The group's name "Black Hand" could be a reference to a real-life Serbian group from the early 1900's. Their name was "Уједињење или смрт" (Ujedinjenje ili smrt; "Unification or Death"), but their unofficial & most recognized name is "Црна рука" (Crna ruka; "Black Hand").....though, really, when most people hear the name "Black Hand", they are likely to think of the group in the Command & Conquer™ series. lol Anyway, the point is that the real-life Black Hand group is often thought to be among, if not thee, major catalysts of the first Great War. The Black Hand group in this game is committing terrorist actions, though given their attire they seem to be doing it on behalf of the Helghast. Their actions are obviously destabilizing the relations between both the Vektans and Helghast, as though attempting to ignite a global war.....possibly to claim Vekta as their own? Anyway, I felt like sharing my take on the Black Hand group, in case anyone was curious. I also figured a brief history lesson wouldn't hurt, either. If anyone wants to make a trivia section to the page and add the aforementioned information that parallels this game and real-life, go right ahead. Dave55811 (talk) 04:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for that info, I forgot about the real Black Hand. I aslo think of Command & Conquer when I hear Black Hand and Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Fortu (talk) 14:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I completely forgot about the real-life Black Hand, good points. The real ones' goal was to remove the Austrian Empires' hegemony over Serbia, right? And, you never know, small chance it could be an ISA group using the helghast outfits as a false flag, maybe wanting to start a war and re-unite Veta under ISA rule. 99% chance that's not the case though. Col Radec (talk) 20:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Interesting observation, Colonel Radec. The Killzone™ series has touched upon various things involved in warfare, things people with open-enough minds could take and compare with alleged real-life scenarios. For Shadow Fall, the story states that the Vektans are "fighting to survive". For the ISA to stage a false-flag operation would be a wicked plot-twist.....but we won't know until November. : Anyway, thanks to those for the responses and deciding to add the trivia to the Black Hand page; felt cool to see it implemented on the page. : Dave55811 (talk) 02:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : Welp, so much for that whole false-flag thing. lol Col Radec (talk) 04:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Heh heh. You beat me to it.....two months in advance, too. I guess the Black Hand were just nothing more than a lowly terrorist group, not having business ties to Vekta.....but then again, given the Helghast psyche in general, why would they side with humanity to begin with? You could offer them the whole universe and they'd still reject your offer. Well okay I'm paraphrasing there, but you get my point, yeah? :P : Dave55811 (talk) 17:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well, they are very angry, for alot of reasons... Col Radec (talk) 18:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : Attack of the evil kitty cats!CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC)